


Home

by 5sostakeonme



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, Otp - when green met blue
Genre: M/M, about a gay, baby boyfriend fluff, coming out fic, written by a gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sostakeonme/pseuds/5sostakeonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My interpretation of how "Home" by One Direction™ came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Louis sat thinking about the past five years of knowing Harry.

He knew it was a deep rabbit hole of how much he cared about him, and he really shouldn't have been thinking about it, but it's just his fucking mood. It was going on two weeks since he last kissed him, touched him. He missed him so much, and he wouldn't be able to see him for another two weeks.

He couldn't even go hang out with Eleanor because now they had "broken up". Now he had a new pr stunt Modest! pulled right out of their asses, just to piss Louis off. Louis just wanted to be home, to be with Harry. Watching stupid shows on the BBC and sipping on tea only Harry could make perfectly.

It was when he moved over to Harry's side of the bed and sprawled out like starfish, that the flashback of how he realized he didn't love Hannah, and that his love was always for Harry, hit him like a bus.

- _four years ago_

"I missed you." Hannah whispered.

They were saying goodbye, and all he could think about, was how she hugging him a little too tight.

"Me too." He mumbled.

She looked up at him. "I love you," She smiled.

He met eyes with her and really tried his hardest to find it, but all he could see were Harry's eyes. He stopped thinking about how his were prettier. How they had more depth, and something else he could never quite understand.

He looked into her green eyes, and all he saw was green.

"I.. I'll see you later, Love." He gave her a quick peck and writhed out of her grip.

She gave him a look that tore him, but he still waved and got in his cab.

This feeling, whatever it was, he was going to ignore. This shit had to end. He cares about Hannah. He really likes her. Maybe she isn't the one but she is one for now and that's all he needs. He is happy like this. Straight. Straight.

- _3 weeks later_

Playing FIFA with Harry was not a fun experience, the kid had no shit bit of a clue about what he was doing. He was just running about making twirls around the field. Yeah, maybe Louis soaked it up like a damn sponge, but of course because it was adorable and so Harry, he didn't mind. After Louis' team won again, Louis gave up trying to teach Harry and offered to go for a walk instead.

The house had a trail that Harry had found in the garden, and because it reminded Harry of his house, Louis loved going on the trail with him. Harry would fill him with stories of his village. Like how the benches in this garden were the exact same ones his mum had in her own at the bungalow, orhow the red berries reminded him of "spring in Cheshire".

But, alas, now there were no berries on this walk, just dead leaves and the cold nipping away at Louis' exposed skin.

"I told you to bring a jacket, you knob." Harry laughed after Louis yelped at a breeze of wind.

"Whatever, I can handle a little ch-ch-chill." Louis stuttered.

Harry rolled his eyes and begun shrugging off his coat. Louis immediately stopped him with a "no, you don't have to".

"You'll catch a cold, and we need your voice, Lou." He said and put the coat over Louis shoulders.

Automatically Louis soaked in the heat from Harry. That boy was always warm. It reminded Louis of when his mum would give Louis her blanket when he would bitch about the house being too cold.

"We need your voice more," Louis mumbled. "But thank you."

"I'm wearing a sweater, and don't say that." Harry stopped walking. "I hate you talking like that."

Louis turned and tilted his head in confusion.

"You're voice is what makes us, us. We wouldn't of made it this far without you. I don't like hearing you degrade yourself like that all the time."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Louis was taken aback. Usually Harry would just roll his eyes after he made a comment on his own singing.

"Don't be sorry, just admit you can sing." Harry said.

"Harry.." Louis rolled his eyes. Harry raised both his eyebrows, obviously expressing he wasn't going to let this go. Of course, Louis gave in "Fine, I can sing."

Harry slowly gave Louis the biggest smile he has seen him make since they moved into the X Factor house. It was all dimples and crinkled eyes.

Louis then found what he was looking for. What he has been searching in Hannah for so long. He saw what he needed.

And it scared the shit out of him.

- _four days later_

"Louis, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Louis quipped.

Harry looked down,"You've been closed up the past few days. Did I upset you?"

"You'd never upset me." He responded, maybe a little too fast.

"Then what's wrong?" Harry sat down on the foot of Louis' bunk.

Louis sat up and really noticed how concerned Harry really was. Maybe he should tell him the truth? Is it worth a shot? He had told Louis about how he had a boyfriend through out Secondary school.

"I, um, I think it's over between me and Hannah." He admitted.

"Oh. Oh no. That's sad, why?" Harry said softly. He didn't look to empathetic about it, though.

"There's someone else."

Harry frowned, "Oh."

"Yeah."

Harry sighed. "Who is she then? Is it Cher? Is it Mary?"

"No, no!" Louis laughed. "They are, how do I say, more equip than the lot here? I am pretty sure they don't like me back though."

Harry smiled a little to himself. "How could someone not like you? I think you've got the world at their knees, Lou."

"Obviously," Louis said sarcastically. Harry laughed and lit up the exact way that made Louis want to hit himself. "I'm joking, man, but I don't think you understand. They are way too good for me."

"I beg to differ!" Harry objected. "No one is too good for you, mate." He rested a hand on Louis' left leg. Louis stared at it like it was the most offensive move to ever happen. Because, it was first off, and also it was a taunt to what he was about to do.

Louis moved his eyes to search over Harry's face. It was barely a foot away from his own. He noticed Harry's hair had grown a lot since the beginning of the X Factor. The curls were looser and had begun to frame his face.

This scared Louis the most. He noticed everything about Harry. He even can tell if Harry had too much salt because some days his dimples are deeper than others. He was so whipped and he wasn't even gay. It's been only a few months and he'd be perfectly fine without the X Factor, or the fame. He'd be happy as long as he had Harry. He knows everything about Louis, and Louis believes he knows everything about Harry. He had never trusted anyone more than Harry. Not even his best friend Stan. The other boys were amazing but there was always something more to Harry. Almost like a supernatural pull that just made Louis gravitate to Harry at all times.

Louis sucked up all his pride for the once chance he had. They were alone in the house, so if all else fails, he has a few hours to wallow in self-pity. When he says it, he'll feel better. Harry is his best friend, he can trust him more than anyone else in the entire world. What's a little fluff gonna do to their bond.

"Harry," Louis sighed. Harry leaned in a little closer and waited. Louis took a deep breath in. "Harry, it's you. I don't want this to ruin our friendship. I know I'm not your type at all, and I will regret telling you, but I had to let you know because I think I'm in lo-"

"I feel the same way." Harry interrupted.

"You wha?"

"I think I'm in love with you, too." Harry smiled softly. Louis noticed how his eyes were almost twinkling.

"You.. you do? You do. Oh my God you do." Louis smiled. "Oh my God, wait since when? How much time have I wasted being stubborn and hating myse-"

Louis stopped when Harry rested his hand on his cheek. "Always."

Louis melted like actual butter looking into Harry's eyes. That look he was giving him, it was what he had been waiting for for so God damn long.

Louis placed his hand on Harry's waist and gave him a slight squeeze. He pulled him a little closer, and rested his forehead on Harry's. He didn't know what word could describe how it felt.

He grazed Harry's cheek with his nose, going down to where he finally met Harry's lips with his own. He made it a soft, chaste kiss. Because that's what he wanted it to be. Sweet and delicate, like Harry.

Harry made a noise and pulled Louis back in, though. He moved his hand from his face to his hair, tugging slightly. It was liberating, it was passionate. Louis had never been kissed like this before, by lips that were so determined to do something more than just kiss. He knew Harry was trying to show him how much he cared, and Louis met him back with the same amount of focus and care.

Harry rest his free hand on Louis' chest and pulled away slowly. "I'm never home sick with you, and that's how I knew." He said.

That was it, that's the only way to describe Harry. Harry was Louis' home.

\- _April 2015_

We were so young then. Louis thought to himself. We didn't even know if we'd make it, if what we even had was enough.

Louis picked up his phone and went straight to Liam's number.

"Hey mate. What's up?" Liam answered.

"Hey," Louis said. "I have an idea for the song."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here, feel free to leave me advice on my writing. I know I struggle with details often. Let me know if you feel something should be added. All updates involving someone else's idea will be credited. Love you guys, don't be too mean.


End file.
